La valse d'autrefois
by Tonksinette
Summary: En venant se recueillir sur la tombe de sa première femme, dans le cimetière de Lima, Burt Hummel ne s'attendait pas à tomber sur Puckerman. Et il s'attendait encore moins à l'étrange dialogue qui suivrait entre eux, les poussant tous deux à prononcer à voix haute les pensées, conscientes pour l'un et inconscientes pour l'autre, qui tournaient dans leurs esprits depuis longtemps.


**Note de l'auteur** : Tout d'abord, ne vous attendez pas à ce que Burt et Puck tombent amoureux durant cette histoire parce que ce ne sera pas le cas. On parle de Burt là & je n'écrirai jamais une histoire où Burt se met à coucher avec un jeunot, où avec une jeunette. Les seules personnes dont Burt est amoureux sont Elizabeth & Carole. Point.

Je souhaitais simplement rendre un petit hommage à Burt & Puckerman, qui me manquent dans cette nouvelle saison 4, & qui ne méritent pas d'être abandonnés sur le bord de la route parce que se sont deux personnages formidables. Comment m'est venue cette idée ? D'une façon tout à fait commune : en mangeant un donut devant une minable émission de télé-réalité. Que voulez-vous, on ne se refait pas ! Enfin bref, je propose ce Pairing inédit en français & je crois que je pourrais écrire des heures sur ces personnages sans me lasser. En espérant que vous en tomberez aussi amoureuses(x) que moi.

* * *

**La valse d'autrefois.**

* * *

Les doigts usés par l'âge couraient sur la pierre tombale froide, sensibles aux minuscules aspérités creusées par le temps, chassant les pétales de fleurs fanées qui étaient éparpillées ici et là. Il faudrait qu'il revienne les changer, bientôt, parce qu'il aimait que son emplacement soit le plus gai du petit cimetière champêtre, parce qu'Elizabeth était la personne la plus joyeuse qu'il n'ait jamais connu et son sourire pouvait arranger n'importe quelle situation. Et même l'annonce de son foutu cancer n'était pas parvenu à lui ôter cette façon qu'elle avait de regarder le monde avec des étincelles dans les yeux et un sourire sur les lèvres.

Une larme roula lentement sur la joue de Burt Hummel, tandis que ses genoux émettaient des protestations contre le fait d'être posés sur le sol. Mais cela lui était égal parce qu'il se sentait plus proche de sa femme ainsi. Et il aimait penser qu'elle pouvait sentir ses émotions à travers la terre, dont elle était maintenant entourée, comme allongée au sein de la Nature.

Le garagiste ferma les yeux et autorisa les images qu'il gardait dans un coin de son esprit tous les jours à l'envahir, vagues brisant les barrières de la raison pour ne plus laisser que l'émotion s'exprimer et balayer les émotions simples pour de plus complexes, douces et amères. C'était sa plus atroce torture et, en même temps, cela lui faisait du bien de souffrir ainsi, parce que cela signifiait qu'Elizabeth allait être avec lui durant quelques minutes et qu'il allait pouvoir pleurer sans affoler Carole ou Kurt, qui ne manqueraient certainement pas de le presser de questions s'il venait à fondre en larme au beau milieu d'un repas ou en accrochant son manteau dans l'entrée. Peut être même que Kurt déciderait de quitter la NYADA à la fin de l'année scolaire pour rester avec lui.

Il revoyait sa femme lui apporter une tasse de chocolat quand il lisait le journal, en rentrant du garage et le goût du cacao se matérialisa sur ses papilles gustatives, le faisant saliver doucement. Puis se fut le parfum d'Elizabeth se penchant sur lui pour embrasser son crâne déjà dégarni malgré son jeune age (une malédiction chez les Hummel qui faisait frémir Kurt plus que n'importe quel film d'horreur). Et comme souvent, son cœur se serra à l'idée qu'il aurait pu la rencontrer plus tôt dans son existence, parce qu'il avait perdu trente ans avant de pouvoir se réveiller chaque matin avec le cœur qui dansait la samba dans sa poitrine et lui donnait envie de faire des chorégraphies ridicules sous le soleil.

Ensuite, vint le souvenir qui avait le plus profondément marqué Burt et qu'il ne pourrait probablement pas oublier, même s'il se faisait enlever par des extraterrestres qui lui lavaient le cerveau pour y implanter des puces en vue de se servir de lui pour prendre le contrôle du monde, comme dans les DVD que Finn regardaient dans sa chambre en parlant à la photographie de Rachel Berry posée sur sa table de chevet. Et jamais Burt n'avait eu le cœur de rire de ce drôle de tableau, parce que rien n'était plus dramatique que de voir quelqu'un essayer de trouver des substituts à la danse folle du corps amoureux. Et cela l'était encore moins quand il s'agissait d'un membre de sa famille. Et pour ne rien arranger, Kurt avait rompu avec Blaine pour des raisons que ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait vraiment vouloir lui dire, et semblait nager dans le même océan de mirages que Finn.

Burt se racla la gorge pour essayer de chasser la boule de sa gorge tandis que son souvenir faisait naître de nouvelles larmes aux coins de ses yeux gris. Mais les mots d'Elizabeth résonnaient dans son esprit, crépitants du rire qu'elle retenait sur le bout de sa langue et qui pétillait dans ses iris bleues comme une mer paradisiaque. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les prononcer de nouveau, dans un souffle, au sein du cimetière aux pierres tombales alignées dans un champ d'herbe verte, balayée par le vent et levée vers le soleil luisant dans le ciel.

_- Je suis enceinte, Burt. Nous allons vivre une nouvelle aventure_.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du garagiste et il songea qu'Elizabeth avait eu raison ce jour-là, parce que Kurt était une sacrée aventure, une quête qui ne se terminait jamais et qu'on ne pouvait se permettre d'abandonner parce qu'on ne trouvait pas la clef de la victoire. Mais rien n'avait su lui faire plus plaisir que l'admiration dans les yeux de sa femme lorsqu'il triomphait d'un obstacle sur le chemin, chevauchant fièrement le cheval de l'amour et brandissant à la main l'épée des compromis. Et cela n'avait pas été simple tous les jours, surtout lorsqu'il avait enfin entendu Kurt lui avouer son attirance pour les hommes. Mais il avait vite compris qu'il aimait son fils unique pour tout ce qu'il était, parce que c'était ce qui le rendait extraordinaire. Et en l'occurrence, une des nuances de sa personne était d'être homosexuel.

Puis le souvenir s'effaça, sans que Burt ne puisse le retenir, et s'imposa celui d'Elizabeth tenant ses grandes mains entre les siennes dans la cuisine. Kurt dessinait dans le salon et sa femme venait de lui annoncer qu'elle avait un cancer des poumons. Et, en cette seconde, il avait réellement compris ce qu'était la douleur. Celle qui donne l'impression d'avoir une lame de couteau enfoncée dans le cœur et l'âme remplie d'encre opaque et qui s'accroche à soi comme une bernique à un rocher, ripant les doigts lorsque l'on tente vainement de l'ôter. S'il avait pu pleurer ce jour-là, immédiatement, cela l'aurait probablement soulagé. Mais Kurt s'était avancé en courant vers eux avec son dessin dans une main et un sourire sur le visage et Burt n'avait pu que plaquer un sourire creux sur son visage. Ils ne pouvaient pas faucher en pleine innocence leur fils, alors même qu'ils n'étaient pas certain que le cancer serait fatal.

Burt gémit doucement et les larmes roulaient sans discontinuer sur la peau de ses joues, pour venir tomber dans son cou. Il ne devait pas laisser ses souvenirs s'échapper dans cette direction. Il voulait simplement se souvenir de la merveilleuse amante, amie, épouse et mère qu'avait été Elizabeth. De son sourire lumineux, de ses plaisanteries tellement pathétiques qu'elles en devenaient drôles, de ses mains crées pour caresser sa peau, de la façon dont elle se blottissait contre lui lorsqu'ils regardaient un film, de sa compagnie au garage lorsqu'il devait y rester tard le soir et que l'endroit était glacé et crasseux ou encore du délicieux accent qu'elle avait gardé de son enfance en Afrique du Sud.

Mais maintenant, s'était son visage gris et fatigué qui tournait dans son esprit et il la revoyait, toute petite dans son lit d'hôpital. Il se souvenait des petites mèches de cheveux cuivrés qui tombaient tristement sur l'oreiller, vestige de sa crinière d'autrefois, dans laquelle il avait tant aimé passer les mains. Des os qui saillaient sous sa peau quand elle toussait sans sembler pouvoir reprendre sa respiration et que Burt fermait les yeux en se retenant de hurler parce qu'il avait peur qu'elle s'étouffe et ne meurt entre ses bras. Mais ce qui lui faisait encore le plus mal était ce sourire et cette bonne humeur qu'elle gardait, en dépit de la douleur physique et morale, et qui faisait d'elle la patiente préférée des infirmières parce qu'elle avait toujours une plaisanterie pour elles.

C'était pour cela qu'Elizabeth était l'héroïne de Burt Hummel, son exemple de tous les jours. Pour ce courage dont elle avait fait preuve face à sa propre mort et cette énergie qu'elle avait transmis à son mari et à son fils, refusant de les voir se lamenter sur son sort. Et lorsque le garagiste s'était réveillé de sa crise cardiaque, puis avait appris qu'il avait un cancer de la prostate, il avait adopté cette attitude. Parce que sangloter sur l'épaule de Kurt, Carole ou Finn n'apporterait rien à personne. Mais quelque fois, comme Elizabeth, il ne pouvait pas contenir son inquiétude et en faisait part à Carole. Cependant, il veillait toujours à le faire lorsque Kurt était à New York et Finn à McKinley, exerçant ses nouveaux talents de professeur de chorale remplaçant.

_- Joyeux anniversaire, mon grand. Maintenant que tu as huit ans, tu vas pouvoir commencer à couper les légumes avec un grand couteau._

Burt Hummel renifla bruyamment, en se souvenant de la réponse de Kurt, qui regardait son gâteau d'anniversaire posé sur la table de chevet de la chambre d'hôpital avec les sourcils froncés, serrant la main blanche de sa maman dans la sienne, petite et délicate.

_- J'apprendrai à Papa, parce qu'il est nul en cuisine. On mange des pizzas tous les soirs, tu sais. Et quand tu reviendras à la maison, on te préparera un plat délicieux. _

Encore aujourd'hui, le garagiste se demandait si Kurt savait aussi bien que ses parents, ce jour-là, qu'Elizabeth ne rentrerait jamais. Et cela lui faisait mal de se dire que son petit garçon avait dû se débattre avec tout ce malheur et fêter son anniversaire dans un hôpital aseptisé, assis sur le bord du matelas de sa mère qui luttait contre son corps épuisé qui voulait la plonger dans le sommeil alors que l'anniversaire de Kurt était certainement le dernier qu'ils célébreraient en famille. Mais chacun avait prétendu qu'ils ne se trouvaient pas dans une situation d'une tristesse infinie et, malgré les ombres dans les yeux de tous, les sourires étaient restés sur les visages et ils avaient même réussi à rire lorsque Kurt avait voulu enseigner à Burt la façon de manger des gentlemen.

- M'sieur Hummel ? Qu'est-ce que vous foutez-là ?

Burt sursauta et essuya machinalement les larmes qui coulait de ses yeux du revers de sa main. Il ne croisait jamais personne dans ce cimetière, sauf quelques couples en quête d'une promenade bucolique ou des personnes isolées portant des fleurs. Mais personne ne le connaissait et d'ailleurs, cette voix lui rappelait quelque chose, comme un écho d'un passé lointain.

Le garagiste tourna lentement la tête, toujours agenouillé sur le sol, et se trouva face à deux genoux dans un jean sale. Et en remontant le regard, il ne fut pas vraiment surpris de voir qu'ils appartenaient à Puckerman, l'ancien meilleur ami de Finn qui venait tellement souvent chez eux que le canapé portait encore l'empreinte de son postérieur. Parce que, qui d'autre pouvait porter un pantalon dans un tel état de décrépitude ?

- Et toi, Puck ? Finn m'avait dit que tu étais à Los Angeles.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules, une main enfoncée dans une poche de son jean, l'autre dans son dos, et Burt vit ses épaules tendre sa chemise à carreaux, ouverte sur un T-shirt blanc qui portait des traces de terre, comme si Puckerman venait de se traîner sur le sol.

- J'suis à Lima pour régler quelques problèmes de payement avec d'anciens clients. Ces connards chient des lingots d'or mais j'suis forcé d'me servir de mes poings pour leur faire cracher quelques dollars.

Burt leva un sourcil, espérant silencieusement que le jeune homme n'avait frappé personne parce que cela lui rapporterait des ennuis et que, s'il en croyait les histoires que lui avait raconté Kurt et Finn, cela n'allégerait pas son dossier. Et même s'il ne lui avait jamais dit autre chose que « Bonjour », « Bonsoir » et « Les garçons, ne mettez pas les pieds sur la table du salon et je ne veux pas vous retrouvez encore devant la console quand je me lèverai demain matin », il ne souhaitait pas qu'il finisse en prison.

- Je veux dire : ici. Dans ce cimetière.

Puckerman eut un petit sourire que Burt ne put s'empêcher de trouver incroyablement triste, tandis que l'ancien élève de McKinley passait une main dans sa courte crête noir.

- J'viens voir quelqu'un. Mais vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.

Burt soupira devant l'impertinence de Puckerman, mais il n'avait pas le cœur à jouer les moralisateurs.

- Je suis venu rendre une petite visite à ma femme, répondit le garagiste en indiquant la pierre tombale qui se trouvait devant lui.

Le visage de Puckerman s'illumina d'une étrange lueur et il s'avança vers la tombe, se trouvant maintenant à quelques centimètres sur la droite de Burt.

- 'Jour, M'dame Hummel. J'suis ravi de faire vot' connaissance parce que, vous savez, Kurt nous parlait souvent d' vous au Glee Club.

Burt fronça les sourcils, essayant de déterminer si Puckerman se fichait de lui et dans ce cas, de lui botter les fesses jusqu'à ce qu'il garde la marque de ses chaussures incrustée dans sa peau. Mais le jeune homme avait un air extrêmement sérieux qui contrastait étrangement avec celui qu'il abordait quand il jouait aux jeux vidéos avec Finn autrefois et jurait tant que Kurt finissait par descendre pour le menacer de lui chanter une chanson de Céline Dion s'il ne se taisait pas immédiatement.

- Vous permettez, M'sieur Hummel ?

Et avant que Burt n'ait eu le temps de demander ce qu'il devait permettre au juste, Puckerman sortit sa main de son dos et le garagiste dû retenir un juron de surprise en apercevant les fleurs qu'elle contenait. De très belles fleurs colorées, dont Burt se souvenait vaguement d'avoir vu un champ en venant ici. Et vraiment, il n'aurait pas été moins surpris si Kurt lui avait annoncé qu'il sortait avec une femme que par ce grand gaillard portant ces plantes si fragiles et éclatantes.

- C'était quoi sa couleur préférée à M'dame Hummel ?

- Le… Le bleu, bafouilla Burt que la situation déstabilisait complètement.

Puckerman sélectionna une fleur aux pétales d'un magnifique bleu sombre et se pencha pour la déposer doucement sur la tombe, sa couleur profonde tranchant avec la pierre grise couverte de fleurs mortes et jaunies par le soleil. Le geste était d'une tendresse touchante et surprenante, et Burt eut un sourire.

- Merci, Puck.

Le jeune homme se racla la gorge et racla la terre d'une de ses chaussures usées.

- Racontez pas ça à Finn ou Kurt. Y vont croire que j'suis une tapette.

Burt ouvrit la bouche pour protester contre le dernier terme employé mais Puckerman fut plus rapide.

- Sans offense pour Kurt, M'sieur Hummel. C'est juste que j'suis pas doué avec les mots.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça, Puckerman ?

La question avait franchi ses lèvres avant qu'il n'ait réellement eu le temps d'y penser.

- J'aimerai qu'on fasse la même chose pour Judith, j'suppose.

Ses traits s'assombrirent et ses yeux se plissèrent comme s'ils cherchaient à voir quelqu'un chose au loin, sur l'horizon. Les doigts de Burt recommencèrent leur valse sur la pierre de la tombe d'Elizabeth et il lâcha sa question dans un souffle, comme lorsqu'il voulait que Kurt lui raconte les ennuis qu'il s'acharnait à enfouir au fond de lui.

- Qui est Judith ?

- C'est ma p'tite sœur, M'sieur.

- Finn ne m'en a jamais…

- Personne le sait. Elle est morte quand elle avait huit mois. Mort subite du nourrisson.

- Je suis désolé, Puckerman.

Burt avait toujours songé que perdre un enfant devait être la plus terrible des épreuves. Parce qu'un enfant avait encore tant d'années devant lui, tant de choses à expérimenter et qu'il était totalement innocent. Plusieurs fois, il s'était imaginé ce qu'il ressentirait s'il devait voir le corps de Kurt sans vie, mis dans la terre, et cela lui semblait tellement inconcevable qu'il ne parvenait qu'à faire monter une angoisse sourde en lui.

- Faut pas, M'sieur Hummel. C'est pas d'votre faute. C'est d'la faute à personne.

La légère brise du début de l'été vint tournoyer autour de Burt, tandis qu'il prenait appui sur ses mains pour se relever et grimaçait en entendant ses genoux protester sous l'effort. Carole avait raison quand elle disait qu'il devrait faire plus d'exercice. Il commençait à devenir une vieille machine rouillée. Mais ses problèmes de cœur ne lui facilitaient pas la tâche.

- Laissez moi vous aider.

Burt leva les yeux vers Puckerman, qui lui tendait sa main ne tenant pas les fleurs, et le garagiste l'attrapa avec reconnaissance. Le jeune homme avait de la force et il tira Burt Hummel vers lui, réussissant à le remettre sur ses jambes un peu engourdies par la position agenouillée qu'il avait tenue durant plus de quinze minutes.

- Je ne te savais pas aussi gentil, dit Burt en remettant sa casquette sur son crane.

Puckerman haussa les épaules, en levant les yeux vers le ciel.

- Je l'étais, avant. J'crois que c'est à la mort de Judith que j'ai commencé à d'venir un con. Parce que j'en voulais à tous l'monde. J'me disais que personne n'avait le droit d'être heureux si j'l'étais pas.

- C'est ce que j'ai ressenti après la mort d'Elizabeth. Heureusement, Kurt a été là pour me rappeler que la vie continuait et qu'il valait mieux la prendre en souriant.

Un sourire timide apparut sur les lèvres de Puck et il commença inconsciemment à arracher les feuilles qui étaient accrochées à la tige d'une fleur aussi blanche qu'un nuage de lait dans une tasse de café.

- Kurt est un chic type. Je regrette d'avoir été aussi méchant avec lui. Lui et les couillons du Glee Club ont vraiment été cool avec moi. Et vous savez M'sieur Hummel, pour la première fois, j'avais l'impression que des gens cherchaient vraiment à voir sous mon manteau d'colère.

Les lèvres de Puck s'ouvrirent en un sourire plus large et Burt bénit encore une fois le Glee Club et Will Schuester, qui avait fait beaucoup de bien à ces jeunes, perdus dans un monde trop grand et cruel pour eux. Et il espérait que Finn, en ce moment, aidait lui aussi les élèves à accepter ce qu'ils étaient et que le monde rejetait parce que la différence lui faisait peur. Il avait confiance en lui, en ce grand garçon maladroit mais tellement rempli d'amour qu'il ne savait pas quoi en faire, depuis qu'il n'était plus avec Rachel.

- M'sieur Schuester était un peu comme un père, pour moi. Il ne s'est pas barré comme le mien quand j'ai commencé à d'venir con. Il m'a soutenu et sans lui, p't être que je s'rais un prison, maintenant. Et Maman s'rait la seule à v'nir fleurir la tombe de Judith.

La main de Puckerman frotta l'arrière de son cou nerveusement mais ses yeux verts brillaient d'une flamme ardente, comme s'il défiait Burt Hummel de lui éclater de rire au nez. Il ne devait certainement pas souvent faire ce genre d'aveux, et peut être même était-ce la première fois qu'il s'ouvrait de tout cela à quelqu'un. Et c'était triste de voir combien montrer ses émotions était difficile pour chacun dans le monde actuel, parce que les gens se servaient de cela pour frapper aux endroits vulnérables. Et aucun Glee Club du monde ne pouvait faire changer l'humanité toute entière, parce que les pauvres gamins qui s'y inscrivaient étaient parfaitement normaux. C'était le monde qui était anormal.

- Tu ne viens plus chez nous, dit doucement Burt pour diluer la gêne qui s'épaississait entre eux.

- J'vis à Los Angeles, maintenant. Et puis, vous savez, c'est plus pareil. La dernière fois, Finn n'a fait que de parler de Rachel. Enfin ça, c'est pas nouveau. Mais il arrêtait pas d'me demander si j'pensais qu'elle sortait avec ce gars, Brody, pour le rendre jaloux ou si elle se fichait vraiment de lui. Avant, on s'tapait un combat sur la console en mangeant les cookies de Carole et en parlant de culs.

Burt eut une expression horrifiée : il ne tenait pas vraiment à savoir ce que se racontaient Finn et Puck quand ils se voyaient. Surtout si c'était pour imaginer la vie sexuelle du fils de Carole. Il était encore malade des sous-entendus que s'étaient fait Kurt et Blaine la dernière fois que l'ancien petit-ami de son fils était venu chez eux. Et surtout du fait qu'ils continuaient visiblement de coucher ensembles alors que Kurt sortait avec ce Adam, dont il lui parlait souvent. Il faudrait qu'ils aient une conversation sérieuse, tous les trois, lors du prochain retour de son fils. Parce que ces deux gosses avaient besoin de se rendre compte qu'ils étaient encore amoureux l'un de l'autre. Et s'il le fallait, il les enfermeraient dans une pièce avec les vieilles chaussettes de Finn et ne les laisseraient sortir que lorsqu'ils auraient réellement discutés.

- Pardon, M'sieur Hummel. Mais on parlait pas que d'ça. On parlait aussi de…

- Ok, Puckerman, le coupa Burt. Je crois que je préfère ne pas le savoir.

- C'est vous l'boss, M'sieur. Mais maintenant, j'ai l'impression de passer mes soirées avec une fille, quand j'suis avec lui. Y fait que d'me parler de ses émotions, ses doutes, tout ça, et moi j'suis pas à l'aise avec ça.

Cela rassurait Burt de savoir que Finn se confiait à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à la photographie de Rachel. Parce que personne ne pouvait plus rien tirer de lui, même Carole, dont Burt attrapait parfois un regard inquiet en direction de son fils quand il étudiait de mystérieux papiers en fronçant les sourcils comme s'il tenait la sécurité des Etats-Unis entre ses mains, ou quand il rentrait de McKingley en claquant la porte avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

- C'est pas que j'veux pas l'écouter, mais j'sais jamais quoi lui dire. Vous comprenez, j'ai envie d'croire que mon pote est un rocher moi, pas d'réaliser qu'il pleure comme une fillette dans son oreiller, l'soir. Enfin, façon de parler, M'sieur.

- Peut être qu'il attend simplement que tu lui donnes une grande claque dans le dos en lui disant que tout ira bien.

- J'crois pas. J'sais pas trop c'qu'il attend de moi. Y devrait plutôt parler de tout ces trucs avec Kurt. Parce que lui s'y connaît vachement en amour et en psychologie féminine. Même si, à c'qui paraît, c'est plutôt lui qui est dessus quand ils font ça avec Anderson.

Le garagiste avala de travers en entendant la dernière phrase de Puckerman et s'étouffa, avant de se mettre à tousser bruyamment. Savoir que son fils était sexuellement actif était une chose, mais savoir que tous le monde semblait connaître la vie sexuelle de son fils dans les détails les plus intimes en était une autre. Plus jamais, il ne pourrait regarder Blaine et son fils dans les yeux sans que des images dérangeantes ne s'imposent à son esprit, songea-t-il, pendant que Puck lui donnait des tapes dans le dos pour l'aider à respirer. Ou peut être pour lui décoller les poumons et l'achever, vu la force qu'il y mettait.

- J'suis désolé.

Et Burt ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le petit sourire qui était accroché aux coins de ses lèvres, lui faisant dire que le jeune homme ne l'était pas.

- Je vais t'étrangler, Puck, marmonna le garagiste.

- Si j'étais vous, j'f'rais pas ça, parce que mon fantôme reviendrait vous hanter. Et vous voulez vraiment vous l'vez pour pissez la nuit et tomber face à Puckerman ?

Les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire ensembles et, durant un instant, Burt oublia qu'il se trouvait dans un cimetière, entre deux rangées de tombes grises. Il ne voyait plus que l'homme qui se trouvait devant lui, enfant pommé emprisonné dans un corps d'adulte, et qui jouait à se faire passer pour un vilain parce qu'il avait peur de se laisser aimer. Et pourtant, ce Puck n'était plus celui qu'il avait connu autrefois, qui buvait des bières avec Finn et semblait avoir pour seul ambition de gagner les matchs de football : il était devenu plus sérieux et plus mature, comme l'étaient devenu Kurt et Finn en quittant le cocon familial et en heurtant la vie et toutes ses responsabilité, de plein fouet.

Et soudain, Puckerman retrouva son sérieux, ses traits se fermant de nouveau, bien que ses yeux étincelaient d'une lueur chaude. Pendant que Burt continuait d'haleter, reprenant progressivement son souffle, Puck ouvrit et ferma plusieurs fois la bouche, hésitant visiblement à parler, se demandant visiblement s'il pouvait s'ouvrir au garagiste sans que celui-ci ne se moque ou ne le rejette, comme cela avait dû lui arriver souvent dans sa vie. Parce que le problème avec les carapaces, c'est que l'on en devient vite prisonnier et lorsque l'on veut en sortir, ce sont les autres qui nous forcent à y entrer.

Et finalement, alors que Burt remontait les manches à carreaux de sa chemise trop grande, hésitant à prononcer quelques paroles d'encouragement inspirées de celles dont se servait Carole lorsqu'elle l'entendait tourner en rond la nuit, devant les photos sur la cheminée, et descendait pour qu'il lui fasse part de ses ennuis, Puckerman se lança d'une voix tremblante, contemplant le bout de ses vieilles baskets.

- J'vous voyiez, M'sieur Hummel. Quand j'venais chez vous. Vous étiez toujours tellement gentil avec Kurt et avec Finn. Vous leur demandiez toujours comment ils allaient quand ils rentraient. Et vous les écoutiez toujours comme s'ils vous racontaient une histoire passionnante. Et franchement, il en faut du courage pour ne pas se boucher les oreilles quand Kurt commence à parler de vêtements ou de coiffures.

Burt sourit tendrement à la dernière remarque du jeune homme, parce qu'il avait raison. Mais Kurt était son fils, et même s'il l'avait entretenu sur un sujet tel que les déficits budgétaires européens et les solutions proposées pour les réduire dans les vingt prochaines années, il l'aurait écouté. Et vraiment, sans penser à autre chose.

- Et j'me souviens du sourire sur le visage d'Kurt, quand vous rentriez d'vos soirées où vous alliez voir un d'ces films tellement romantiques qu'on a envie d'vomir en sortant. Et de celui de Finn quand il me disait que vous l'em'niez voir un match au stade de Colombus. Ca m'donnait envie de leur mettre mon poing dans la figure, parc'que, moi, mon père f'rait jamais ce genre de trucs pour moi. Et d'ailleurs, j'crois que j'irai même pas, parc'que s'il le f'sait, ce s'rait sûrement pour me demander de l'argent ensuite.

- Ta mère ne…

Puckerman haussa encore une fois ses épaules en lui jetant un regard presque timide, qui contrastait parfaitement avec sa carrure.

- J'lui facilitais pas la vie en faisant des conneries, M'sieur Hummel, et elle d'vait souvent travailler dur pour rembourser les amendes. Et j'm'en veux, parc'qu'elle m'a jamais rien r'proché. Elle secouait juste douc'ment la tête en me serrant dans ses bras. Alors, elle pouvait pas m'emmener faire des trucs, comme elle travaillait. Et puis, une mère ne hurlera jamais des insultes dans un stade, parc'que son équipe favorite perd. Et elle boira jamais une bière avec moi devant la télé, en regardant Bruce Lee péter la gueule à des ennemis.

La voix de Puck s'évapora dans les airs et Burt sentit sa gorge se serrer tandis qu'il imaginait les souffrances que le manque d'un père avait dû créer dans la vie du jeune homme. Aucun parent ne devrait abandonner un enfant, et encore moins dans une période difficile comme avait dû l'être celle qui avait suivit la mort de la petite sœur de Puck. Bon sang, comment pouvait-on se regarder dans la glace et savoir que, quelque part, son fils ou sa fille avait besoin de soi ? Il fallait être terriblement égoïste et sourd aux sentiments qui étreignaient le cœur quand on imaginait que sa progéniture pouvait mourir sans que, jamais, on ne l'ait revu sourire, on ne se soit assuré que sa vie soit heureuse.

Burt avança d'un pas, ne sachant pas vraiment s'il devait serrer Puckerman dans ses bras ou simplement attendre sans bouger qu'il reprenne. Que feraient Carole ou Kurt dans ce cas ?

Mais le dilemme se résolut de lui même, car Puck leva ses iris vertes vers le garagiste et reprit, ses joues s'empourprant d'une délicate teinte rosâtre. Il y avait quelque chose dans son attitude qui rappelait à Burt celle de Kurt, quand il était petit et qu'il allait rejoindre ses parents dans leur lit, tard le soir, pour leur avouer ce qu'il appelait « un terrible secret » et qui était un réalité le prénom de son amoureuse du moment, dont la simple pensée l'empêchait de dormir (anecdote qui avait fait apparaître une expression tellement mièvre sur le visage de Blaine quand Burt l'avait laissé échapper au cours d'un repas, qu'il avait dû réprimer un fou rire et s'était étouffé avec les lasagnes de son fils).

- Et souvent, marmonna Puckerman, j'me disais que ça aurait été cool d'avoir un père comme vous. J'serais sûrement d'venu un chouette type. Comme Kurt et Finn.

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

- Vous pouvez rire, M'sieur Hummel. Parce que c'que j'viens ressemble à la tirade d' « Un père pour tous les jours ».

Burt haussa un sourcil surpris, parce qu'il ne parvenait pas à imaginer Puckerman regarder ce film qui racontait l'histoire surréaliste d'un jeune en réinsertion qui se retrouvait chez un couple de personnes âgées, passionnés de vieux meubles.

- Vous imaginez pas c'que vot' fils et Blaine peuvent être convaincants quand on se retrouve coincé avec eux. Finn et moi, on pouvait pas lutter quand ils menaçaient d'emporter la nourriture dans la chambre de Kurt et d'la manger seuls, si on voulait pas regarder leurs films de filles. Et vous savez comme Kurt cuisine super bien. J'pouvais pas lutter contre ses _blanquettes de veau_.

Le garagiste laissa son regard errer sur les grands arbres parsemés du cimetière, dont les feuilles ondulaient lentement sous la brise et il se concentra quelques secondes sur une jeune femme blonde qui marchait lentement entre deux allées, sa robe légère flottant dans son sillage. La chaleur était lourde, trop lourde pour un après-midi de début d'été, et des gouttes de sueur commençaient à perler sur son front. Si Carole avait pu le voir, elle lui aurait ordonné de rentrer, parce que les fortes chaleurs n'étaient pas bonnes pour son vieux cœur. Mais il n'y avait que Puck, qui n'allait pas tarder à s'enfuir si Burt ne lui donnait pas une réponse qu'il ne trouvait pas.

- Et merde, laissa échapper le garagiste.

Puckerman enfonça sa main qui ne tenait pas les fleurs dans sa poche et plia les épaules en avant, comme s'il s'apprêtait inconsciemment à parer un coup.

- Ecoute, Puck…

Burt chercha ses mots, frottant nerveusement ses doigts sur ses paumes sèches. Et il entendit l'écho de sa voix résonner dans son esprit, vibrante d'espoir, dans le souvenir d'une nuit d'hiver, où Elizabeth et lui étaient assis sur leur lit et regardaient la neige tomber par la fenêtre, Kurt encore bébé, blotti dans les bras de sa mère.

_- Tu sais ce que je désire le plus, Elizabeth ? Que l'on ait beaucoup d'enfants, après Kurt. Et peut être que nous les adoptions. Parce qu'il n'y aurait rien de plus beau, pour moi, que de donner de l'amour à tous ces enfants perdus, d'entendre leurs éclats de rire pendant les repas de famille et d'avoir le bonheur de me dire que, quoi qu'il puisse arriver, ils auront toujours quelque part où se réfugier, toujours quelqu'un sur qui se reposer._

Et il sut ce qu'il allait dire. Parce que la révélation venait de le frapper de plein fouet.

Finn, Puckerman, Blaine. Tous ces gosses qui passaient sa porte sans plus même prendre la peine de frapper, lançant un « Salut, Burt ! », « 'Jour M'sieur Hummel », « Bonsoir, Mons… Burt » selon la personne, étaient devenus les siens, au fil du temps. Il s'était attaché à eux, ces garçons qui se ressemblaient tous plus qu'ils ne le pensaient car ils souffraient de l'absence d'un père. Et si Finn était devenu un membre de sa famille aux yeux de la justice, Blaine et Puckerman l'étaient eux aussi, même si ce n'était qu'à ses yeux et qu'il n'en avait pas conscience jusqu'à l'instant présent. Et sa maison était la leur, autant que celle de Kurt, comme leurs joies et leurs peines étaient les siennes et il était certain que sa poitrine se remplirait de fierté quand ils auraient réussi professionnellement et familialement.

- Ecoute, Puck. Je ne pourrais jamais remplacer toute l'affection masculine que tu n'as pas eut, parce que je ne suis pas ton père. Mais je peux te faire la promesse que ma maison t'offrira toujours un refuge, et que tu pourras y rester aussi longtemps que tu voudras. Et que, si tu as besoin des conseils d'un homme, tu pourras toujours compter sur les miens, même si ce ne sont certainement pas les meilleurs. Et que si tu cherches un vieil homme pour hurler après les Indianapolis Colts, tu sais que tu peux le trouver à Lima. Toi, Finn et Blaine, vous êtes des gamins biens et je voudrais pas qu'il vous arrive d'ennuis ou que vous soyez malheureux. Ok ?

Les yeux de Puckerman s'illuminèrent et un sourire apparut sur son visage, dévoilant ses dents. Et tandis que Burt se dandinait sur place, quelque peu gêné de la grandiloquence qui venait d'être la sienne, Puck sortit sa main de sa poche pour donner une petite tape sur l'épaule du garagiste, ramenant la situation à un rapport plus masculin, ce qui convenait parfaitement au garagiste.

- Z'êtes vraiment chouette, M'sieur Hummel.

Burt hocha la tête, jetant un regard à la tombe d'Elizabeth sur laquelle se roulait doucement la fleur bleue, poussée par le vent. Si elle pouvait le voir, elle devait certainement irradier de bonheur en voyant que son mari avait fini par réaliser son rêve et se battait pour donner ce qu'il pouvait à des gamins qui n'étaient pas légalement les siens, mais peu importe la loi quand on pense avec le cœur. Et soudain, il se sentit léger, léger comme il ne l'avait plus été depuis la mort d'Elizabeth.

- Tu viens manger chez nous, ce soir, Puckerman ? Carole a fait les fameuses lasagnes de Kurt.

- Ok, mais si Finn parle de Rachel, je lui enfonce la tête dans son plat.

Le garagiste éclata de rire.

- Je t'attends dans ma voiture. Tu salueras Judith pour moi.

Puckerman acquiesça avant de tourner les talons et Burt le regarda s'éloigner lentement vers l'extrémité gauche du cimetière, les fleurs à la main et la démarche légère. Et il songea joyeusement qu'ils se trompaient tous, ceux qui pensaient que Puck était une brute épaisse, idiote et insensible.


End file.
